Christmas at the Izumis
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Ok: I should have picked a better name than this. Izzy and Mimi Fluffiness! Kat


Christmas Eve at the Izumis'  
  
Katina Ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Dejimon. that means, no money for me. *pout*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshirou really had no idea what he was thinking when his mother talked him into having a christmas party at his house. He sighed and put his head down on his desk.   
  
He was looking at the picture of Mimi from last March. She was wearing her traditional pink dress, and a 'tres cute' bucket hat that she had stolen from Takeru. 'Tres cute' had not been what Koshirou had thought of her at the moment he had taken that picture.   
  
'Mimi,' He thought, sighing, 'You're much better at this party thing than I am.' the idea of calling her up for help seemed decent enough, but he was sure that she had other plans for the first part of christmas break.   
  
'Besides, Mom and Dad and I were going to go to KFC... like we usually do.' he thought, and sighed, shifting in his chair so that his legs were over the back adn his head was resting on his desk.  
  
His laptop blinged, and he glanced at it (upside down) to notice that he had e-mail from an American friend. He moved back to the correct position, and opened it, hoping that she had at least one or two ideas for his party.   
  
Unfourtunatly, what he got was little of nothing, as the e-mail read something like this:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Iz, I really don't know what to tell you, as my family and I really don't celebrate Christmas. My Mother and Father are Jewish -Though moms parents aren't, so we sometimes get gifts from them- and so we don't have christmas parties at home.   
  
Some of my friends who aren't Jewish might be able to help you if you tell them what you need help with. Or you could just e-mail red_head_chicago (the girl who was in chat with us last week?) and ask her. I'm sure you might have more luck.   
  
Reise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshirou groaned. Of course, he knew better. Reise ahd told him before that she was Jewish, why in Gods name had he e-mailed her?! He smacked his head agaisnt his desk.   
  
'And just why did I not think to e-mail Kacie to begin with? I KNOW she celebrates Christmas!' he thought. He sighed heavily and glanced at his clock. the red numbers on the black backround were a steady 6:57p.m.   
  
Kacie wouldn't even be awake, as far as he knew. And she would probably shoot him next time she saw him if he asked her to help plan a party. She would probably do like she did when Taichi asked her to help plan his little sisters birthday party, and tell him, " I'll ask mom to help you." with an evil smile.  
  
Crazy American.  
  
Or rather, her crazier American mother. She seemed to live eat and BREATH parties. Probably why Kacie had been so cruel in letting her mother help Taichi plan. She had expensive taste, and even worse, she was perfectionistic about it!  
  
Koshirou had to shudder at the thought, and rolled back into the comfortable head on the desk position he had been in before, without replying to his friends e-mail.  
  
He would have to never let his mother meet Mrs. Kensington. It would be the only time she would ever kill anyone out of pure spite.   
  
Koshirou sighed again, and closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed, watching out her bedroom window as people below walked to and from work, and shopping and home. Everything outside was bright and colorful for the western holidays that would probably attract a few decent customers.   
  
Her gaze went from the window to the Kimono that was hanging on the wall next to her door. She still wasn't done with the Embroidery for her New years Kimono, but she didn't feel like working on it right now. she wanted to call Koshirou and talk to him, but he had seemed so distant the day before...  
  
And she wasn't sure what was wrong with him, or if he would even talk about it.  
  
Her mind drifted back to Valentines day.   
  
Obviously there was something between them. And they had gone on plenty of outings since then, but Koshirou had said nothing about christmas. Sure, it wasn't a holiday that her family particulary celebrated, other than exchanging gifts, but she was sure that she had heard Koshirou talking to Taichi about some party that his mother wanted him to throw.  
  
'That's probably why hes so stressed.' she thought, and cheered up immedietly when she thought about her gift for him, "He'll be fine as soon as it's all finished." she said outloud to reassure herself, " And I'm sure he'll like the gift I gave him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katina looked at glenn, and giggled as he helped Sora prepare soem flowers for a customer that had wanted them for a christmas party. Though that wasn't what the man on the phone had called it. Katina thought that Sora had said that the translation was " forget the Year" party.   
  
Glenn struggled with the pointsettas, as they were not settling in how he had been sure that Sora had wanted them, and cursed them in English. She giggled again.  
  
"Poor Glenn."   
  
Feralmon circled the room, chasing Havamon about as he did so, tormenting Katina's poor Digi to no end. " Can't you jsut leave me ALONE!" Havamon shouted as he bounced under Katina's chair behind her feet. " Kat! Tell him to back off!"  
  
Kat smiled softly, and looked at Feralmon, who settled in her lap, " I'll stop if you'll pet me." he said.  
  
Glenn snorted, " why don't you be useful, and help me then?" he muttered towards Feral.  
  
Feral snickered and went back to his petting.  
  
Sora came in, looking a little bit perplexed. " Katina?" she looked at the Hispanic girl funny, " Koshirou is on the phone. He wants to know when you're coming home. I told him that you were helping Glenn and I, but he seems.. um.." she thought for a moment, " bothered."  
  
Katina arched an eyebrow, and shifted in her chair to get Feralmon off of her. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and nodded " alright. I'm coming." she smiled, " thank you."  
  
Katina picked up the phone, and smiled brightly from behind he rglasses, " Hi Koshirou!"  
  
Koshirou sighed form his side of the phone, and managed weakly " Kat-chan? When are you coming home?"  
  
Katinas' face fell, " are you ok?"  
  
Koshirou was silent for a moment, and then sighed again, blowing into the phone and making the connection statiky, " I just need help with planning that christmas party that mom thought would be a good idea."  
  
Katina smiled widely, " Koshirou! Everything will be ok.. and if you don't want to do it, just tell her. It's not like you've sent invitations or anything yet." she explained.  
  
Koshirou was silent again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshirou looked at the phone. Katina was right, of course. There was no reason that he couldn't just tell his mother that he didn't want to do it. That would be that. He could just go on with his life as it had been for the last 16 years.. same old KFC, same old family. No big deal!   
  
He smiled wide, " Arigatou, Kat-chan!"   
  
He heard Kalika giggled, " It's no problem, Koshirou 'Niichan." she replied politly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glenn looked up at Katina as she came into the room, " What was wrong?"   
  
Katina smiled a little bit, " Nothing important."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshirou felt bad for telling his mother when she looked at him sadly. However, she also told him that she was at least a little bit relieved that he didn't go about doing something that he didn't really want to do.  
  
" Will you be doing anything with your friends?" she asked.   
  
somehow Koshirou knew that she was meaning specificly Mimi, but blushed it away, and went about trying to think of something that the others had told him they were planning. Taichi wasn't doing anything. Yamato was doing a party, but he always did his two days beore Christmas, because his father always worked on christmas.   
  
Takeru and Kari had been planning on a date of some sort, but that was between the two of them.  
  
Katina and Glenn celebrated Christmad together, always, and it was really a kind of private thing. Taichi had often teased the Canadian about this, saying that he was tyring to propose every year, but so far.. koshirou had ot laugh at that, and so did his mother.   
  
"And what about Mimi-chan?" his mother asked sweetly as Koshirou started to excuse himself from the room.   
  
'Kuso! why does she ask me such things?!' he thought, as he fumbled over words to try and say that he didn't know what she was doing.  
  
Thankfully at about that time, Katina walked into the front door. She was sitting taking off her shoes when Koshirou hurried out to greet her.   
  
"Thank God you're here." he hissed, in a very un-koshirou-like tone.   
  
Katina smiled as she adjusted her brace, " Oh?"  
  
"Just act like you need me to help you study or SOMETHING." he hissed as his mother came out into the hallway.  
  
"Kat-chan! You're home! How was the time with Sora?" What she was really asking was how was her timewith Glenn, but she was never really one to get straight to that with her children.   
  
KAtina blushed deeper, and smiled weakly, " Glenn and sora and I were working on arrangements." she said softly, and smiled, " I need to borrow Koshirou for a moment or so though, were you using him?"  
  
Unfourtunatly, Mrs. Izumi looked dissapointed. She had really been enjoying tormenting her son about Mimi, but smiled, " no no.. It's alright, Kat-chan.." she laughed to herself, " Just asking him if he was doing anything with Miss. Ta--"  
  
" mom!" managed Koshirou in a choked tone.   
  
She chuckled to herself and went back to the kitchen. Katina smiled at Koshirou who looked at her in a deadly fashion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day before Christmas, Mimi finally picked up the phone to call Koshirou. She hadn't heard from him in over a week and was starting to wonder if perhaps he was upset about something by now. Even for Koshirou it was unusual for him not to contact her for more than two days at a time.  
  
the phone rang. Rang. Rang.  
  
Katina picked up.  
  
"Moshimoshi.." she said sweetly. It was hard to tell that she wasn't Japanese when one was speaking with her on the phone, But Mimi knew who it was in an instant, " Kat? Can I talk to Koshirou?"  
  
Katina nodded, even though she knew that Mimi couldn't see it. " sure. Just a second."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Koshirou found himself standing outside of Mimi's apartment door, going over apologies in his mind. Mimi's father opened the door, and smiled when he saw the auburn haired boy on his step. " Hi, Koshirou.."  
  
Koshirou managed a hello, and waited patiently for Mimi to come out to meet him, while her father made small talk with him in the doorway.  
  
Mimi came out wearing a red dress with silver trim aorund the wrists, neck and hem. Her pink hair was done up in a french knot near her neck. She was gorgeous!   
  
Koshirou choked on his own breath, and her father smiled. " You look wonderful, honey." he put his hand on her shoulder in a caring manner, and then dismissed himself, leaving the two standing in the entryway of the apartment.  
  
Mimi fumbled for a moment with her gloves, and reached forher coat. Koshirou took it wordlessly, and helped her into it. She put her purse over her shoulder, and smiled sweetly.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked out of the apartment building. The air was chilly, and breezy, and For a moment, Koshirou was silent, " I thought that maybe we could go to the park." The trees were decorated prettily there, and he thought that maybe that would be the ideal place to give her the gift that he had spent hours looking for at the local mall.   
  
Mimi smiled, and followed him without a word for a long time.   
  
Wordlessly, Koshirou slipped his hand into hers, and Mimi blushed, smiling to herself over the show of emotion that Koshirou so rarely showed anyone.  
  
As Koshirou had predicted to himself, the park was decorated in the approproatly green and red silver and gold. There were christmas lights strung from one tree to another, making it seem -as the sun was setting- that the trees had golden candles lit up in them just for the two of them.  
  
Koshirou stopped at a bench underneath some of these faux stars, and sat with Mimi. They talked about little things for a few minutes ,and then fell silent.   
  
Mimi fumbled with her purse for a few moments, and then took a deep breath, " the night's so pretty, ne?"  
  
Koshirou nodded, trying to think of someting romantic to say, though nothing came to him. Finally, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a green wrapped box with a silver ribbon. "Mimi-chan.. I.. ano."  
  
Mimi blushed when she saw the slender box, and looked at Koshirou in the eyes, " Hai Koshirou-kun?"  
  
" I brought you a christmas present.." he stammered, holding the box out to her with two hands. "I hope that you like it..."  
  
Mimi took the present from his hands, feeling sheepish that she had not bought him anything in return. She'd been just a little more than broke over the past few weeks, and wasn't expecting any money untill new years. She blushed deep red, like her dress, and looked at the ground without opening her gift.  
  
" But Koshirou, I brught nothing for you.." she said softly, feeling bad.  
  
Koshirou smiled, " It's alright, Mimi-chan. I wanted to get you something.. " he hesitated, " Wont you open it?"  
  
Mimi hesitated again, and unwrapped the green wrapping paper slowly. Sitting in a black box, was a silver bracelet with red roses enameled on it. She stared, and lifted it up from the box gently.   
  
" It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
Koshirou took it from her, and put it on her wrist, blushing deeply. He was glad she'd liked it, it took him two weeks worth of allowances, plus a loan from Katina to get it for her. He didn't tell her that though.   
  
mimi smiled, and hugged Koshirou happily, " thank you so so much, Koshirou!"   
  
Koshirou smiled, " you're welcome Mimi.."  
  
Mimi leaned over, closer to Koshirou, closer..  
  
The boy blushed as she moved in on him, her face close to his, noses almost touching. "Merry Christmas, Koshirou." she whispered. and before Koshirou could respond, her lips were pressed against his, in a spectacular kiss.  
  
Merry Christmas indeed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: ok, I know that some people don't know this, but in Japan, Most people don't have turkeys and hams like people in Western countries do. It's FAR too expensive to do that! So alot of people go to fast food places, IE: KFC. I've heard alot that it seems to be most popular for Christmas. Also, Christmas is only recognised as a gift giving holiday, not a national one from what I can grasp. I might be wrong though, please correct me if I am. Alot of people work christmas like a normal day, though many workplaces may through " forget the year" Parties like Mentioned earlier. Besides, any reason for Saki is a good reason! ^_^ ~Kat 


End file.
